


Dumbassery is not limited to the alive

by DumbestofAsses



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Danny Fenton Is So Done, Danny Phantom's Identity Is A Secret, Danny being an idiot, Danny/Danny, Fluff and Crack, I need a nap, Is danny narc??, No Romance, Sam Manson is a little shit, Wes stole the brain cell, Why Did I Write This?, but make it crack, danny needs a nap, do i still get to be part of the fandom?, does it count as, he wont give it back, if its danny, includes my love affair with capitals, my canon is only canon, only idiocy, sorry boys no angst, took canon out back and shot it, whats canon???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestofAsses/pseuds/DumbestofAsses
Summary: danny some how ends up with the rumor hes dating his ghost self
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Wesley Weston
Comments: 17
Kudos: 143





	1. Rumors

A boy was simply standing at his locker when another boy approached him

"Danny is Phantom!" Wes, local theorist sputtered about the local cryptic.

"Wes please," Walter, his cousin pleaded.

"No, you don't understand!" Wes cried, not understanding why no one would listen to him, "Think about it! Danny disappears before every ghost attack!"

"Maybe he just doesn't wanna get attacked???"

"What about the Fenton thermos? How did he get his hands on it then????"

"Maybe Danny gave it to him? I mean Danny's always liked Phantom."

"How Danny knows so much about ghosts!"

"HIS PARENTS ARE GHOST HUNTERS!"

Walter huffed and stormed off from his locker, after slamming it shut in Wes's face just for the theatrics. Wes sighed and walked after him, arguments falling on deaf ears.

Little did the boys know the rumours their argument had started.

* * *

"Maybe Wes is right?" Kat, a student, whispered to her best friend.

"About what??? Danny being Phantom?? You know he's a theorist right?? Have you heard his theories???" Hannah said scandalized, slapping her friend in the shoulder.

"No about something being off about Danny," Kat said loudly, attracting the gazes of curious students.

"I mean yeah, duh, he's weird!" Hannah said

"Yeah but like, ghost weird!" Kat exclaimed, the girls failing to notice the increasing stares.

"Duh! His parents are ghost hunters!" Hannah said, exasperated

"I mean- Like- HE ACTS LIKE A GHOST!" Kat all but yelled, most of the student body around them stopped their conversations to listen.

"Where are you going with this?" Hannah demanded, her confusion showing on her face.

"Maybe he hangs out with ghosts!" Kat said excitedly

"I mean... he DOES have a portal in his basement... and Phantom HAS said not all ghosts are bad..." Hannah muttered, trying to connect the pieces.

The hallway was so quiet that everyone still heard her. People started mumbling their own agreements or disagreements. 

"Doesn't Danny only have like two friends?? Maybe he just makes ghost friends instead! I mean if I spent so much time with ghost friends I bet I'd start acting like a ghost!" Patrick said, joining in on their conversation.

"Hah, of course, Fenton would never be able to make friends with ACTUAL people! But hasn't he always been kind of ghostly?" Dale, one of Dash's goons said.

"No not really he's only been ghostly since Phantom showed up... in... his... OH MY GOD," Julie, one of Paulina's friends, started before cutting herself off

"What? What'd you figure out?" Kat demanded

"Phantom showed up through the portal in his BASEMENT, right???" Julie said connecting two pieces

"Are... you... trying to tell me that Fenton BEFRIENDED Phantom?" Hannah said, mouth hanging open

"It makes sense, I mean, Phantom knows, and even has, way too much Fentonworks things for it to be a coincidence right?" 

"Maybe Wes was right," Kat said, "Maybe Danny IS Phan-" 

The bell rang cutting Kat off and everyone scurried off to their class, leaving the question in the air.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker were patching up after a ghost fight. The ghost had appeared during 5th period and by the time it ended school was over, so at least they didn't have to deal with the school after a ghost fight, like they usually did, with Danny's luck. Actually talking about Danny's luck that was too lucky, there has to be something going on to balance out the good luck Danny was getting. Too lucky. 

Eh, its probably fine, Danny has to get some good luck at some point right? RIGHT?

Tucker decided to check up on the school anyways. 

Luck is for anyone who isn't Danny.

**GHOST ZONE FOR KIDS**

**100YARDDASH:** wtf is with the rumors in the chat today

 **KatGurl:** Wes was right

 **Jewel:** He was not!

 **haledale:** were arguing if Danny is Phantom is friends with Phantom or is Phantom

 **TheQueen:** Neither

 **TheQueen:** Obviously

 **TheQueen:** Hes too lowly to even TALK to my Phantom let alone BEFRIEND him

 **West:** I'm telling you he's Phantom.

Yep. There's Danny's luck. Tucker was wondering where it went. Turns out it was just in the school group chat. 

**100YARDDASH:** @Dashsquad convince these fellas they wrong

 **Quatro:** your wrong

 **100YARDDASH:** NOT ME

 **Quatro:** your wrong @west

 **Haledale:** i mean

 **100YARDDASH:** dude stop ur embarrassing me in front of the wizards

 **HaleDale:** he does get out lockers absurdly fast???

 **100YARDDASH:** HES NOT PHANTOM

 **Katgurl:** sounds sus but ok

 **HannahBannana:** maybe theyr dating **🤔** **🤔**

 **Jewel:** *w h e e z e*

 **TheQueen:** NO! 

**TheQueen:** PHANTOM IS MINE!

Tucker laughed reading over the texts. This was just Danny's luck. Sam looked over his shoulder and smothered a giggle. She took out her phone and replied.

**GothicBitch:** that basically confirms they're dating right??

 **HannahBanana:** wait wait wait what

 **100YARDDASH:** wait are they actually dating??????

 **HannahBanana:** i meant that as a joke

Tucker takes back every bad thing he has ever thought about Sam. She is an evil genius!

**Hackerman:** i thought we agreed not to tell them!!

On the bright side no one thinks Danny is Phantom anymore.


	2. Whos gonna tell him????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone's got to tell Danny hes dating himself. right??????? W R O N G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are small but all i have for motivation is humorless words so take this ig

Danny was pretty ignorant actually. A full-on idiot.

Thus Danny managed to miss the curious stares at school that day as the trio sat down with their lunches.

"Have you checked the school group chat?" Tucker asked his ghost friend, earning a glare from Sam.

"What group chat?" Danny asked

"D-did you seriously forget about it???" Tucker stuttered, damn Daniel and his forgetfulness

Sam cackled, which was definitely a bad sign, "Don't worry about it" she smirked

"Wait what did I forget," Danny asked but Tucker and Sam just laughed and continued walking.

Danny decided if they wouldn't tell him it probably wasn't important.

Danny shivered and blue air came out of his mouth.

"OH COME ON"

**Ghost Zone for Kids**

**Jewel:** can't believe this dude

 **HannahBanana:** dumbass actually left when a ghost attacked

 **KatGurl:** do you think he knows we've realized?

 **100YARDDASH:** obvs not he's an idiot

 **GothicBitch:** can attest to him being an idiot

 **GothicBitch:** he forgot there even was a gr chat

 **100YARDDASH:** i d i o t

 **GothicBitch:** tho fair warning, in case you haven't noticed, if you continue bullying Danny, Phantom will most likely prank you

 **HaleBale:** CALLED IT

 **HaleBale:** @Quatro PAY UP BITCH

 **Quatro:** there goes my allowance

 **HamletWasRight:** did you two seriously bet on if Dash was getting ghostly pranked?

 **HaleBale:** yes

 **Quatro:** yes

 **HamletWasRight:** valid

 **Jewel:** idiots

 **Jewel:** oh shit he's back pretend we weren't just talking about his love life

 **Hackerman:** pls do!

 **Hackerman:** Danny reaaallllyyyy doesn't want people to know

 **100YARDDASH:** i honestly don't even understand why NOT

 **Hackerman:** parents

 **HannahBanana:** big oof

 **TheQueen:** its what he deserves

 **GothicBitch:** @TheQueen stop being so salty

 **GothicBitch:** BITCH

Danny sat back down, finishing the fight pretty quickly as it was just a couple of animal ghosts. But with his luck, as soon as Danny sat down the bell rang.

"I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO EAT!" cried Danny.

"Starve," said Sam as both she and Tucker gave Danny some snacks to eat during class, as they walked down the halls of Casper High.

"You both suck," Danny said stuffing his face with the snacks.

"Thanks," replied Sam, disinterested.

"Your welcome!" Danny cheered.

Tucker and Danny laughed as Sam rolled her eyes at them, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made Danny have ADHD fight me  
> Sam is just a little shit lmao


End file.
